YAKUSOKU
by Kina Arisugawa
Summary: In the sickness & in health, till death do us apart. I will never let you go again, Asuna... Kore de, Boku no Yakusoku.. Eternal Vows-Between Kazuto and Asuna.


Pagi ini entah kenapa ia rasakan sangat berbeda. Seolah Tuhan memberkatinya dengan sambutan Sang mentari yang memancarkan kehangatan sinarnya kepada seluruh penghuni di muka bumi, diiringi nyanyian alam yang dilantunkan penuh suka cita oleh para burung-burung yang saling berlomba-lomba berkicau seraya mengepakkan sayap mereka. Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak ternilai.

Dari lantai 12, Asuna dapat melihat dengan jelas taman yang memang sejam lalu telah dipenuhi oleh para kerabat dan teman-temannya itu. Disamping itu satu hal yang baru ia sadari

_'sudah memasuki musim semi ya...' _kata-kata yang terucap dalam hati itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah janji yang mereka buat semasa kebersamaannya di dunia kastil baja terapung SAO, membuatnya sedikit merasakan gugup. Debaran jantungnya lah sebagai pembuktian kegugupan yang ia rasa.

_Heart beats fast, Colors and Prom-misses_

"_Doushite, Mama?" _

"Eum, _Nan demo nai, _na.. Yui-chan apa kamu sudah menyapa Papa mu pagi ini?".

"Sudah, Papa dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya hari ini _kakkoi_" seru Yui dengan wajah tersipu.

"Eh, _hontou ka?!_".

"_Mouchiro,_ Papa Yui itu kan memang yang paling tampan dari gamer pria lainnya. Mama Yui juga orang yang paling cantik di dunia–" jawab Yui hiperlis, namun bagi Yui sendiri sepertinya tidak ada maksud demikian. Karena seperti itulah sosok mereka di mata gadis –yang sesungguhnya merupakan sebuah program _self-regulation_ untuk pemeliharaan kesehatan mental para gamer's yaitu berupa AI Artificial Intelligence SAO dan ALO– yang pada pertemuan kali pertamanya di lantai 22-Aincrad telah merefleksikan Kirito/Kazuto sebagai sosok Papa dan Asuna sebagai sosok Mama.

Yui melanjutkan "–Oleh karena itu, Yui yakin pasti Mama akan semakin cantik dengan gaun pilihan Papa itu".

Blush, seketika wajah Asuna memanas. Ia berharap itu adalah akibat cahaya mentari yang secara berlebih mengenai kulitnya, namun entah kenapa membayangkan dirinya yang telah mengenakan gaun itu kini berjalan berdampingan bersama seseorang berambut hitam dengan stel-an tuxedo senada dengan warna rambutnya yang sangat pas dikenakannya itu, semakin meningkatkan suhu di kulit wajahnya. Sulit dipercaya, ternyata apa yang sudah lama Asuna inginkan akan terwujud hari ini. _Kirito_– _maksudku Kazuto-kun, dia..., Apakah aku pantas bersanding dengannya, setelah semua kejadian yang kami alami selama ini?._

_How to be brave, How can i love when i'm afraid to fall?_

Walau dalam layar PC, Yui berharap dapat menyentuh kening mama-nya, untuk memastikan..."Mama demam? Wajah mama memerah". Tangan mungilnya terulur kedepan, seolah mampu meraih objek di depannya.

Melihat wajah mungil yang dipenuhi rasa cemas –Yui–, mengingatkannya kembali pada suatu janji dan suatu tekad kuat yang akan segera terwujud. Tinggal bersama selamanya dalam suatu keluarga yang mereka bina. Karena demi apapun, Asuna tidak ingin melihat gadis yang ia anggap sebagai anaknya itu merasa kesepian akan kesendiriannya, dimana hal serupa pernah dirasakan pula oleh _sang terkasih_.

Secepat mungkin Asuna berupaya mengontrol dirinya, kedua tangannya ia angkat sekedar untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaaan yang cukup sehat, dan setelahnya Yui pun tersenyum mengetahui kondisi Asuna ternyata tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Senyuman Yui mampu menghilangkan segala kegalauan hatinya. Ya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal-hal berbau negative seperti itu, karena hari ini–

_But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Beberapa menit kemudian percakapan via PC tablet Online mereka pun harus diakhiri, ketika seseorang yang bertugas untuk menata rias dirinya telah berada di ambang pintu ruangan tersebut.

"_Gomenne,_ apakah aku menggangu?" tanya orang itu, masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Suguha-chan kau kah itu? Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu".

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?". Tanya Suguha sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak besi yang berisi berbagai macam alat make-up yang ia miliki.

"Tentu".

– Asuna siap menjelma menjadi seorang Putri dalam suatu dongeng yang sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh Sang Pangeran dengan kuda hitamnya,

Di hari bersejarah mereka.

_One step closer_

**[TOKYO, 25 Oktober 2030****–07.45****]**

* * *

**Disclaimmer**

**Sword Art Online/****ソードアート・オンライン**** © Reki Kawahara**

**Yakusoku © Kina Echizen**

**Theme song : Christina Perri ****–A Thousand Years–**

ATTENTION : Fic ini adalah fiksi belaka. apabila ada kesamaan atau kemiripan di dalam fic atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah akibat unsure ketidak disengaja/ tidak tahu sama sekali. Karena fic ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

* * *

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I'll love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit waktu yang diperlukan Suguha untuk merias Asuna sedemikian rupa.

_Time stands still_

Setelah selesai, kedua bola mata iris _hazel_-nya kini tengah terfokus pada sebuah cermin berukuran besar di hadapannya. Karena di sanalah ia mengetahui dengan jelas sosoknya yang kini sepenuhnya telah selesai dirias. Sosok yang terpantul itu pun seolah bagaikan sebuah replika dari wujud aslinya, mengcopy objek yang dilihatnya dengan sempurna, mulai dari gaya rambut yang sengaja dibiarkan seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini rambut _caramel_-nya itu berhiaskan sebuah tudung kepala yang berkait pada bagian bawah jepit perak bermotif sayap kupu-kupu dengan ornamen batu _ruby_ merah pada tiap-tiap sisi sayap yang disematkan oleh Suguha di tengah –penghubung antara kepangan sisi kanan dan sisi kiri– kuncirannya. Wajahnya pun memiliki nilai kesempurnaan, dan itu menjadi faktor utama sang perias memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempoleskan berbagai koleksi _make up_-nya secara berlebihan.

Beralih pada point terpenting, 'gaun pengantin'. Seminggu sebelum hari berbahagianya, Asuna sempat cemas dengan gaun yang akan ia kenakan untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu dengan baik bahwa Kazuto pasti akan selalu menyetujui apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Asuna lebih mempercayakan gaun untuk dikenakannya itu pada pilihan Kazuto sendiri, dan siapa yang menduga ternyata sebagai seorang pria seleranya tidaklah buruk, dan sejujurnya Asuna pun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pilihan dari seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _suami_-nya itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Selesai pada bagian depan, Asuna melakukan putaran ringan untuk memudahkannya melihat sosoknya di bagian belakang pada cermin. Seiring putaran yang ia lakukan, gaun putih susu yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai itu pun perlahan mengembang –sesekali sepatu bak _Cinderella_-nya itu mengintip dari sela gaunnya yang terangkat karena mengembang– berayun secara anggun-seirama dengan gerak putaran yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Jadi...bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Asuna kemudian, sesaat setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya.

"Jujur, jika secara tiba-tiba _Kami_-sama mengubah _gender_-ku, Maka kupastikan kau akan kubawa pergi jauh bersamaku".

Seseorang yang dimaksud, tanpa berbicara hanya memberikan respon dengan sebuah mimik wajah yang menampikan kebingungan atas pernyataan yang baru saja ia dengar, dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Mengetahui makna respon itu, ia pun menjelaskan,

"Keseluruhan, Kau sangat cantik Asuna-san".

_Beauty in all she is_

Paras putih bersih itu pun merona, seulas senyum manisnya kini turut berpartisipasi untuk menambah point kecantikan di wajahnya.

"Dan sepertinya aku merasa sedikit iri pada _Onii_-chan". Suguha melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya terpejam dan dengan seketika fikirannya berkelana ke memory_ itu_. Seperti sebuah piringan hitam yang diputar ulang, secara perlahan berputar dan memperlihatkan kenangannya semasa kebersamaannya bersama _Onii_-chan, mulai dari awal ia mengenal hingga pada suatu kenyataan yang mengubah secara total hidupnya, khusus pada perasaannya.

_I will be brave_

Entah kenapa saat otaknya tengah dipenuhi oleh kenangan seperti itu, air matanya selalu memaksa untuk keluar, menetes membasahi kedua pipinya, hingga rasanya begitu menyesakkan. Namun kali ini Suguha harus kuat. Karena jika ia lakukan itu sekarang, maka seseorang dihadapannya itu akan...

"Eh, benarkah?!".

"Ya––Eh...t-tentu dalam artian yang lain, _eto_...maksudku–"

Sungguh itu di luar perkiraannya, dan ternyata yang ia khawatirkan terjadi. Tapi, apakah Suguha sedang menangis sehingga Asuna berubah seperti itu?. Setelah memegang kedua pipinya sendiri, Suguha yakin ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi itu, lalu kenapa sekarang gadis cantik itu tampak muram.

Suguha memang sudah lama mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan yang menjadi sebuah _retorika_-nya sendiri selama ini. Bertahun-tahun ia telah meyakinkan dan meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak menjadi seorang yang egois dalam menuntut perasaannya –yang tidak akan tersambutkan itu–. Karena sesungguhnya jawaban itu sudah jelas untuknya, jauh setelah ia mengetahui sendiri seberapa besar pengaruh _eksistensi _seorang gadis bermarga _Yuuki_ itu dalam kehidupan Kazuto.

_I will not let anything take away_

Kirito/Kazuto– memang tidak pernah sedikitpun membahas tentang perasaan Suguha –setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Kazuto bukanlah Kakak kandung– terhadap dirinya kepada Asuna. Tapi bukankah Asuna adalah sama dengan Suguha ?. Ia seorang wanita. Asuna mengerti dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Suguha saat itu, walaupun Suguha berusaha keras untuk menutupinya, namun sayangnya cara itu sangat _klasik_ dan ketahuilah sebelum ini Asuna telah banyak belajar membaca perasaan serupa yang sempat dialami oleh Lizbeth –teman seperjuangannya di SAO– atau yang lebih familiar lagi seperti yang dirasakan Silica –Ayano Keiko– yang hanya di anggap tidak lebih dari sekedar seorang _Imouto_.

Mengerti, alih-alih terjadi kesalah fahaman, Suguha berusaha kembali pada reality. Otaknya ia picu untuk membantunya dalam upaya merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia katakan dan menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya yang terkesan _ambigu_. Walaupun..., kelak kata-kata yang ia keluarkan, hanya akan menorehkan luka baru untuk ke depannya.

_Whats standing in front of me_

Setelah menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, Suguha menepuk pelan kepalan tangan kirinya ke telapak tangan satunya.

"–Ah ya...maksudku itu adalah aku iri pada _Onii_-chan yang pemalas itu, bagaimana caranya _dewi fortune_ bisa berpihak padanya hingga ia berhasil mendapatkan seseorang seperti dirimu, bukankah itu suatu keberuntungan besar baginya ?". jelas Suguha meyakinkan. Ya, setidaknya dengan penjelasannya itu, sekiranya mampu menghapus segala keraguan yang berkecamuk –pada Asuna khususnya–.

Perlahan kedua tangan Asuna terulur ke depan. Dengan raut wajah yang agak sulit untuk dideskripsikan, ketika tangan tersebut berhasil meraih tangan seseorang di hadapannya, Asuna berkata..

"Terima kasih Suguha-chan, dan maaf..."

Nada suaranya terdengar merendah ketika sampai pada pengucapan kata 'maaf'-nya. Seiring dengan itu pula, perlahan wajahnya tertunduk. Sepasang iris hazel berkilau itupun seolah telah menemukan obyek menarik di bawah sana, sehingga membuatnya tertunduk begitu lama.

Suguha yang tanggap dengan perubahan sikap dari gadis cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga _Kirigaya_ itu, secara lembut menggenggam kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Agaknya ia tidak begitu yakin atas dugaannya terhadap pernyataan 'maaf' yang ia terima. '_Apakah ini berkaitan dengan perasaannya terhadap Onii-chan_', memikirkan itu semua hanya akan membuka kembali luka lamanya. Langkah yang tepat untuk dipilih pun hanyalah dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu, sehingga Suguha pun tidak perlu terlalu membahasnya kembali ketimbang harus menanyakan maksud ucapan Asuna. Suguha menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berucap.

_Every Breath, every hour has come to this_

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu itu, karena kupikir kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya, hanya saja–"

Suguha menarik pelan tangan dalam genggamannya, hingga sosok berbalut gaun indah itu sepenuhnya berhasil berada dalam pelukannya. Segera setelah itu, Suguha menyamankan kepalanya pada salah satu pundak Asuna. Setengah berbisik Suguha melanjutkan...

"–Berjanjilah untuk selalu bersama dengan Onii-chan, jangan biarkan satu diantara kalian ada yang menangis lagi, ya!".

Asuna sempat terdiam beberapa saat, ia hanya masih belum percaya semua yang terjadi hari ini. _Apakah ini mimpi di pagi hari_, tapi dugaan itu segera ditampik dengan adanya sesuatu yang ia rasakan begitu nyata. Ya, kehangatan yang ia rasakan dalam pelukan itu sangatlah nyata. Hingga pada detik selanjutnya dengan segera Asuna pun membalas pelukan hangat yang ia dapat.

Suguha merasakan anggukan kepala Asuna pada pundak kirinya sebagai jawaban atas permintaannya, namun selanjutnya di bagian itu pula ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menetes mengenai helai pakaiannya hingga merembas dan pada akhirnya mengenai kulitnya.

"Asuna-san, Kau menangis?".

Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan. Dan memang dugaan itu tepat, bulir-bulir mutiara itu berhasil keluar dari dalam pusat bola mata cantiknya, hingga memberikan jejak pada kedua pipi putih bersih Sang gadis pengguna _Rapier_.

Dengan gerak cepat, Suguha memeriksa isi dari dalam tas tangannya. Mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan saat ini untuk...

"Ini cepat, gunakanlah untuk menyeka air matamu kalau tidak, apa artinya make-up yang ku oleskan padamu itu!"

Asuna menerima saputangan itu,

"_Arigatou_ Suguha-chan". Akan tetapi belum sempat saputangan itu ia gunakan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah kegaduhan ringan dari balik pintu ruangan ini. Mereka tidak tahu dengan pasti siapa yang berada diluar dan menciptakan kegaduhan itu, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan memperlihatkan seseorang dibalik semuanya.

Ternyata seseorang yang mereka perbincangkan itulah yang berada disana, dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu

"Asuna, apa kau sudah siap?". Tanpa memperdulikan persetujuan dari penghuni ruangan itu, dengan santainya Kazuto melangkah untuk masuk, yang tidak lama kemudian diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya dibelakang.

Jika saja ia Kazuto sedikit untuk lebih mendengarkan dan mematuhi perintah Sugu dan teman-teman terdekatnya mengenai _'Pantangan pada mempelai pria untuk menemui mempelai wanita' _sebelum pengucapan sebuah ikrar suci di hadapan pastur, maka Ryoutarou TsuboiCrain dan RikaLizbeth tidak harus bersusah payah mengikuti tiap langkah yang diambil Kazuto untuk membawanya ke tempat Asuna berada. Dan siapa yang menduga, ternyata kemampuan reaksi cepat yang ia miliki di dunia virtual itu mampu ia aplikasikan dengan baik di dunia nyata, membuat kedua teman seperjuangannya itu menyandang predikat 'gagal' dalam sebuah pengejaran.

Perlahan namun pasti, tiap langkah yang di ambil Kazuto, tidak lain hanyalah untuk membawanya menuju tempat sang pujaan hati berada.

_One step closer_

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan sehingga membuatku merasakan berbagai perasaan yang seolah tertampung dalam satu wadah yang sama –wadah itu adalah hatiku– hingga rasanya begitu meluap dan tinggal menunggu semuanya tertumpahkan begitu saja. Satu yang dapat menenangkan jiwaku, _Asuna_. Rasa rindu yang teramat dalam kini kembali kurasakan, _Asuna_..., kaulah yang menyebabkan kegalauan yang tengah kurasakan saat ini.

_I have died everyday waitng for you_

Sampailah aku pada tempat yang kumaksud. Sebelum aku benar-benar akan memasuki ruangan –yang menjadi tempat persembunyian(?) Asuna– sesekali kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan _mereka tidak ada_. Bagus, itu artinya aku berhasil lolos dari pengawasan mereka.

Dengan sebuah pintu otomatis yang tidak memerlukan suatu kode semacam password untuk membukanya, setelah terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, aku mulai melangkah masuk. Berbagai aroma khas wanita yang menyeruak di ruangan ini, sungguh membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan-_nya_.

Ketika beberapa langkah kedepan kuambil, ternyata disana terdapat sebuah pintu lagi, namun pintu itu berbeda dengan pintu sebelumnya. Pintu kayu ber-cat putih. Sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan –tempat aku kini berada – dengan sebuah ruangan utama, yang entah kenapa aku sangat yakin, seseorang yang ingin kutemui itu berada dibalik pintu itu. dengan gerakan yang entah kenapa menjadi _slowmotion_, aku meraih kenop pintu di hadapanku. Aneh, padahal sejak tadi aku tidak merasa gugup seperti ini, _jadi sebenarnya apa yang membuatku seperti demikian. _

_Darling don't be afraid_

Kreek..

Aku membuka pintu itu sebatas tubuhku untuk bisa masuk. Ruangan ini lebih harum dari ruangan sebelumnya, aroma ini..._Cherry_. aroma khas Asuna. Dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai mengembang-kepis kan hidungku hingga nampak seperti...

"Kenapa mengendus-endus seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak jauh berbeda seperti peliharaan milik Keiko, na.. Ki-ri-to-kun"

Dua suara itu, mampu membuatku mundur beberapa langkah dari ambang pintu, dan sekarang kulihat pintu yang baru saja berhasil kubuka, kini ditutup kembali oleh seorang gadis berambut _pink_ .

"U–uwaaa, kalian..sejak kapan?" tanyaku terkejut. Dan apa itu, sejak kapan mereka memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan aura keberadaan seperti itu?.

Pluk

"Kau jangan meremehkan kemampuan unik kami ya Kazuto, ingat itu". Adalah Klein, yang dengan bangganya menjelaskan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan kami? Yang unik itu hanya kau tahu. Lihat saja penampilanmu itu, kau tidak hanya unik, melainkan aneh". Tangannya nampak menunjuk pada sesuatu yang terbilang _aneh_ itu.

Yang dimaksud Lisbeth adalah mengenai gaya berpakaian Klein yang terkesan santai. memang satu stel kemeja putih lengkap dengan jas hitamnya itu sangat cocok baginya, tapi tidak untuk sebuah bandana besar bermotif daun ginko yang melilit kepalanya. ayolah itu tidaklah _matching_ dengan apa yang kau kenakan, terlebih kau memakainya di acara pernikahanku. Tapi jika ia memiliki suatu alasan yang kuat mengenai hal tersebut, aku lebih memilih memakluminya. Dan ternyata alasannya adalah...

Dengan pose bertolak pinggang dan salah satu tangannya menunjuk dengan jempolan-nya mengarah pada bandana, Klein menjawab dengan penuh rasa bangga "Memang apa salahnya? Ini sudah menjadi _trade mark -ku_. Bagaimana menurut kalian, aku...tampan kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dengan wajah aneh yang mampu kami perlihatkan, Klein pun sama anehnya, dengan cengir kuda yang ia tunjukkan. namun sesaat ketika aku melirik ke seseorang disampingku, dia Lisbeth tersenyum simpul. Entah aku salah melihat atau memang indra penglihatanku tidak setajam dulu, gadis pembuat pedang _nitoryuu_-ku itu..nampak tersipu ketika melihat senyuman Klein. _Insting_-ku mengatakan dibalik kebersamaan mereka, ada sesuatu yang dinilai lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Yah, aku hanya mampu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Ini kesempatan_, fokus pada tujuanku. Ketika mereka tengah lengah mengawasiku, aku mulai mengambil langkah pelan menuju pintu bercat putih itu. kali ini pintu itu kubuka sedikit, hingga hanya bagian kepalaku saja yang kusembulkan ke dalam ruangan.

"Asuna, apa kau sudah siap?".

Kulihat disana ada dua orang gadis, salah satu diantaranya yang kuyakin adalah Sugu. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu, sudah kupastikan ia tengah terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Dengan tenang, aku maju selangkah untuk sepenuhnya masuk, nampak seorang lagi disana. Walaupun posisinya membelakangiku, tapi aku sangat yakin dialah yang kucari, _seseorang itu._

_And all along i belived i would find you_

Terbayang kembali akan kenanganku ketika game yang hampir merenggut nyawamu dalam pikiranku.

_Ketika Diabel memberikan instruksi untuk membuat party dalam rangka untuk mengalahkan Illfang The Kobold Lord Bos lantai satu saat itulah pertama kalinya aku memiliki seorang partner dalam bertempur. Kau menekan button berwarna biru pada windows yang aku berikan untuk meng-invite-mu dalam party. Asuna..., dan begitulah awal aku mengenalmu._

Aku melanjutkan berjalan,

_Beberapa kejadian yang kualami, mempupuskan semangatku untuk melanjutkan permainan. Namun suatu kejadian kembali mempertemukanku dengan mu. Kala itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan nikmatnya suatu makanan yang dirasa sangat familiar kelezatannya dengan masakan di dunia nyata, tapi ada satu hal yang terpenting di samping semua itu, suatu kata-kata yang terucap olehmu. 'Keinginanmu untuk terus bertahan hidup', memberikan semangat baru dalam diriku –membangkitkan suatu tekad dengan tujuan awal–, hingga seiring bergilirnya waktu tujuanku berkembang menjadi suatu prioritas yang harus terwujud walau nyawa sebagai jaminan, 'Membebaskanmu dari game kematian ini'_.

_Time has bought your heart to me_

beberapa langkah selanjutnya tiba-tiba kakiku terhenti. Memberikan jarak beberapa meter dari posisinya berada. Suguha nampak sedang mengatakan sesuatu, entah apa yang ia katakan dan ditunjukkan untuk siapa, karena kesadaranku sepenuhnya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang masih dalam posisinya –membelakangiku–.

Rambut halus caramel-nya terlihat semakin indah dengan hiasan rambut yang ia kenakan. Ingin rasanya ku memeluk sosoknya sekarang ini. Mendekapnya dengan erat dalam pelukanku, lalu mencium aromanya lekat-lekat. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun untuk merasakan semua itu, sekalipun atas perizinan orangtuamu, tidak akan. Karena akulah cinta sejatimu. Hanya dirimu lah yang mampu membuatku berulang-ulang mencintaimu untuk sekarang, besok dan seterusnya. Hingga maut menjemputku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, _Asuna_.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sebelum Asuna membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arahku berada. Kakiku kembali melangkah, kali ini dengan berlari kecil yang aku lakukan untuk mempercepat diriku mendekati dirinya. Aku tidak lagi memperdulikan panggilan mereka untuk melarangku.

_One step closer_

Kepeluk ia dari belakang. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Satu hal yang terfikir olehku untuk menenangkannya. Kueratkan pelukanku seraya membisikan suatu kata yang tidak ada bosannya kuucapkan untuknya. _Aishiteru._

_One step closer_

.

.

.

.

.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I'll love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._.

* * *

Lantunan nada yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa alat musik, terdengar begitu halus dan merdu. Sebuah alunan yang menandakan kedatangan sang mempelai wanita. Mengiringi tiap langkahnya di altar berkarpet merah mendekat-menuju tempat yang menjadi pertemuannya untuk mengucapkan sebuah sumpah suci yang sebentar lagi akan terucap.

Disana, ditempat yang akan menjadi saksi sebuah ikatan yang akan terjalin, pada akhirnya Kazuto dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok wanitanya. Ia temukan kecantikan duniawi yang sesungguhnya. Sama halnya dengan Asuna, sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kedua iris hazel yang ia miliki seketika terhipnotis akan sosok yang identik dengan warna hitam itu. warna hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan, bukti dari salah satu keindahan pemberian sang Pencipta.

_And all along i belived i would find you_

Asuna kembali berjalan. Perlahan namun pasti, Tiap langkah kecil yang ia ambil membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Dan ketika ia berhasil mengeliminasi jarak yang ada, Kazuto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan gadis itupun menyambutnya penuh malu. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya untuk lebih mendekat dengannya, _dialah seseorang yang selama ini kucintai dan aku yakin dia pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Oh.. Kami-sama tiada hentinya ku bersyukur padamu, yang telah mempertemukanku dengan belahan jiwaku, untuk tiap waktu yang telah Engkau berikan padaku hingga pada akhirnya mempersatukan kami untuk selamanya._

_Time has bought your heart to me_

"Kirigaya Kazuto, bersediakah kau menerima Yuuki Asuna sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia"

"Dan bersediakah kau Yuuki Asuna, menerima Kirigaya Kazuto sebagai suamimu, baik dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, hingga maut yang memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia"

Selesai pengucapan janji sehidup semati, acara dilanjutkan dengan moment pertukaran cincin. Otou-san membantuku untuk menyerahkan sebuah cincin emas putih padaku yang kemudian akan kuberikan pada seseorang yang telah bersumpah menemaniku seumur hidup. Kusematkan cincin berkilau itu pada jari manisnya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih susu, menyembunyikan kulit halus yang ia miliki. Selesai dengan tugasku, kini Asuna yang mengambil cincin bermotif serupa yang diserahkan oleh Souzou-san, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang baru saja kulakukan. Ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

Setelah memastikan kedua cincin itu telah terpasang pada keduanya, Pastur yang menjadi imam dalam upacara sakral ini kembali berseru pada khalayak pada umumnya dan juga pada kami –Aku dan Asuna– pada khususnya.

" Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sah, dan Kau–"

Pastur itu menoleh ke arahku,

"–dipersilahkan untuk mencium pengantinmu".

Kualihkan pandanganku padanya. Menatap dengan intens kedua kristal hazel yang berhasil menghipnotisku. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantikmu, membuatku ingin semakin mendekat untuk memandang rupa mu.

Kugenggam erat, lalu kukecup punggung tanganmu. Perlahan namun pasti ku eliminasi jarak yang ada.

Debaran jantungmu kurasakan menyatu dalam diriku. Saling berpadu satu sama lain.

"_Aishite_"

"_Aishiteimasu_"

Langkah awal yang kami tempuh untuk mewujudkan semuanya, baru saja dimulai..

_I'll love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._.

* * *

–**_Eternal Vows_**–

_In the sickness & In health_

_Till death do us apart_

_Words have not been written_

_For what's deep in my heart_

_To love, honour & cherish_

_Every moment we share_

_To know love & understand_

_That nothing could compare_

_To share our hopes & dreams_

_Our destinies combined_

_To share a love so real & true_

_That nothing could divide_

_From now until forever_

_I give you my heart & soul_

_And matter what may come again_

_I will never let you go, Asuna..._

–**_Yakusoku_**–

-**Owari**-

* * *

**[Tangerang, 05 November 2012****–23.19****]**

**Free Talk..**

Konbanwa, Gomene jika Fic ini label TJL a.k.a Tidak Jelas. Memang saya agak maksa untuk membuat Fic seperti ini, terlebih ketika saya setengah jalan (?) membaca Light Novel-nya.

Niat pada awalnya, saya ingin membuat cerita ini berujung hingga pada akhirnya Yui mempunyai seorang _Imouto _(sesuai dengan apa yang Kirito & Asuna bayangkan dalam Novel), tapi ga jadi. Takut tambah ngancurin Chara. ^^a

Oleh karena itu saya sangat mengharapkan Kritik/Saran dalam bentuk apapun itu, semoga dengan begitu saya bisa lebih baik lagi… ^^v

Akhir kata…

**Mind to Review, Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m *ojigi **


End file.
